Evidence-based treatment for pediatric bipolar disorder (BPD) is sorely lacking. While pharmacology remains the first-line treatment, psychosocial interventions are considered essential for comprehensive care. Currently there are no published large-scale, randomized clinical trials of psychosocial intervention for pediatric BPD; however, 1 is nearing completion. The PI has tested the efficacy of Multi-Family Psychoeducation Groups (MFPG) for children aged 8-12 with major mood disorders in several randomized clinical trials. Results indicate MFPG significantly decreases mood severity, including rage behavior, lowers suicidal risk, and improves family interactions for children with BPD. Thus, there is a need to: 1) develop therapist training materials based on the MFPG model; 2) test their ability to successfully train clinicians; and 3) if steps 1 and 2 are effective, disseminate these training materials. This Phase I application proposes to establish the technical merit and feasability of accomplishing these 3 steps. A later Phase II submission is anticipated that will complete development of the training materials and test their functionality. A commercial outlet is anticipated for the final products. In Phase I, 5 products will be developed: 1) a therapist manual; 2) the outline for and sample section of a face-to-face workshop training program; 3) the outline for and sample section of a DVD training program; 4) pre-and post-training questionnaires; and 5) a sample website to be used for marketing/dissemination. The training products will be developed by the PI, along with other MFPG staff, in conjunction with a distance-learning expert and an audio-visual consultant. The PI, in conjunction with a web-designer, will complete the fifth product. The training products will be double beta-tested by a panel of 8 experts, 2 each representing 4 types of expertise: 1) psychotherapy dissemination research; 2) therapist training sites; 3) psychotherapists specializing in pediatric BPD; and 4) psychopharmacologists specializing in pediatric BPD. 2 of these experts (from the therapist training sites) are anticipated to be involved with Phase II testing. A commercial outlet is anticipated to purchase and market the therapist training manual and training DVD; the website, which will be expanded during Phase II, will be used to aid marketing efforts. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]